This invention relates to the production of glass and ceramic materials made by melting particulate batch ingredients or minerals, including basalt and the like, and, more particularly, to an electric furnace for heating such glass by the Joule effect.
Electric glass melting furnaces have a plurality of submerged electrodes that are positioned in the furnace in a predetermined pattern. An electric current is caused to flow through the molten glass between the electrodes to heat the glass by the Joule effect. The positioning of the electrodes in the furnace and the phase angle relationship of the power supplied to such electrodes determines the amount of current that flows in desired pathways within predetermined zones in the furnace and the amount of current that flows between zones. This interzone current may interfere with the efficient operation of the furnace. In addition, the erosion of the sidewall refractory and of the electrodes themselves is also determined by the positioning of the electrodes.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an electric furnace having a plurality of electrodes positioned such that the currents between zones in the furnace are reduced and electrode and refractory wear are minimized.